1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic display screen modular unit structure, and more particularly to an electronic display screen modular unit structure which is small in size and light in weight before installation and use and can be carried easily and conveniently.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For various occasions, a large-sized display screen is a common means to convey a message or advertisement. A conventional large-sized display screen, such as light-emitting diode (LED) flashy ads or LED electronic billboard or LED electronic display, uses LEDs or the arrangement of LED assembly to change the pattern, broadcast text or image. The large-sized LED display screen is large in size and heavy in weight, and is usually fixedly installed. For a temporary site or occasion, such as a temporary stage, a performance place, and so on, a movable display screen can be assembled by a plurality of modular units. For example, there is a conventional display screen modular unit structure with illumination assembly having drive circuit. However, each modular unit must be assembled on a frame, which causes a heavy burden for carry and transportation before assembly. Unless the manpower allocation of a professional audio stage or the budget is enough, otherwise most manufacturers won't use a large-sized display screen for a product exhibition because the equipment can not be carried conveniently. To improve the situation that the large-sized display screen is unfavorable for the use of a temporary occasion, it is necessary to consider not only the conditions to hang the display screen at different sites but also the problem of the size and weight of the modular unit.
Thus, the need for improvement still exists.